blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Kokonoe Mercury/Move List
Kokonoe’s lightning and fire icons next to her Graviton Gauge are basically indicators for special moves that interact with her Drive and will be different depending on what mode her Graviton is in or if it is even on the field. The flame icon is for her Sweltering Flame Cage move and the electricity icon is for her Banishing Ray Lightning Strike move. She has one primary advantage over nearly every other character in the series: . Her Drive is one of the most formidable out there because Kokonoe’s options in combat give her the option of setting up an incredibly dangerous and great zoning play that is on par with Nu’s, yet has the capacity to utilise rushdown tactics similar to Noel. At least three things give Kokonoe her edge in battle, that, when combined, form endless mix up possibilities and excellent zoning that can be turned into rushdown with the click of a button, these are: Graviton; and . Graviton effectively moves combat in her direction and Sweltering Flame Cage is arguably up there as one of the best projectiles in the game, forcing most opponents to block; yet Layer Haze Transition gives the amazing option to get up close and personal when the opponent is blocking. Not only that, but it also serves as an excellent way to dodge projectiles and stay grounded, something not a lot of other characters can offer. Kokonoe, however, suffers from some drawbacks, the most notable being that her will immediately go straight into her if she has at least 50% Heat. also has problems despite its legendary status as an “insta-kill” combo starter; the most prominent of these problems being that if it is used too close to a corner, then it will appear offscreen. Another problem stands in that all placed Gravitons will disappear after its usage. Overall, Kokonoe is a typical top tier character, having a great deal of advantages over most characters and being able to control the ebb and flow of the battlefield; she is anything but a second rate soldier. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = Standard jab with brass knuckles, unreliable anti-air. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = |Description = Puts on a hard hat and headbutts. Looks like an overhead but is simply a normal. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = Summons a mech cannon to deal damage. Fairly amazing normal and excellent ground poke. Has a large hitbox to boot. Will crumple on air hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = Similar to Taokaka’s 2A, has decent reach. }} |Image = |Damage = 400, 244 |Heat gain = |Description = Double low sweep with two wrenches }} |Image = |Damage = 1080 |Heat gain = |Description = Summons a drill hammer to strike. Fatal counter, will spin on hit, can also give same move status if used repeatedly. }} |Image = |Damage = 540 650 (charged) |Heat gain = |Description = Typical anti-air normal. The uppercut will cause opponent to float on air hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 430, 244 500, 300 (charged) |Heat gain = |Description = Decent overhead. Spins her wrench and then attacks twice. Second hit does ground bounce. }} |Image = |Damage = 1250 |Heat gain = |Description = Similar to Platinum’s 6C. Summons her drill hammer and swings upwards, launching her. Will cause spin and fatal counter. Beginning 4 frames are invulnerable. Can cause same move status if used repeatedly. }} |Image = |Damage = 450, 288 |Heat gain = |Description = Summons a grappling hook and sweeps at opponents feet. Second hit has vacuum properties. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 130, 85, 79 |Heat gain = |Description = Flurry of punches in the air. Duration can be extended by holding down the battle }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 420, 268 |Heat gain = |Description = Nothing special. Hits twice in the air with wrench. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = Similar to her 5C. Wall bounces on air hit and crumples on counter hit. Short range and halts aerial movement, can be used as an instant overhead. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Summons her drill hammer and strikes downwards. Fatal counter and forces knockdown on standing opponents. Can give same move status if used repeatedly. }} Throws |Image = |Input = |Image = |Damage = 0, 0, 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent and slams a jackhammer-like instrument into them. Causes wall bounce. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 0, 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent and sends them flying behind her with a jackhammer-like instrument. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0. 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent and slams a jackhammer-like instrument into them. Causes wall bounce. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = |Description = Uses her hardhat and headbutts. Has 5B animation }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Excellent Crush Trigger. Wall bounce on hit and can cause same hit status if used repeatedly. Commonly used in conjunction with Kokonoe’s Drive within combos. }} Drive |English localization = Graviton Capacitor |Japanese name = グラヴィトン Guraviton |English name = Gravition |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Sets down a Graviton bit if one is not already set. When the bit is set, it produces a pulling field which will pull her opponent towards it. Affects descent of Sweltering Flame Cage.}} |English name = Activate |Japanese name = アクティベイト Akutibeito |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Switches the bit to a repelling field which pushes her opponent away. If the opponent is close, it will deal small damage. Affects Sweltering Flame Cage.}} |English localization = Retrieve Graviton |Japanese name = グラヴィトン（回収） Guraviton (Kaishū) |English name = Gravition (Retrieval) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Terminates the deployment of the Graviton. }} Overdrive |English name = Graviton Rage |Japanese name = グラヴィトンレイジ Guraviton Reiji |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Strengthen the effects of any Graviton attacks, while reducing the amount of meter needed to use them. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Armament No.11 “Full Metal Heavy Weapon v2.05” |Japanese name = 武装No11「根絶フルメタルヘビーウエポン Ver2.05」''Busō No11 “Konzetsu Furu Metaru Hebī Uepon Ver2.05”'' |English name = Armament No. 11: “Full Metal Heavy Weapon Extermination Ver. 2.05” |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = Kokonoe punches the opponent away staggering them, she then sends a barrage of missiles at the opponent. They then bounce towards Kokonoe who finishes with electrocuting them, which causes an explosion. }} Special moves / |English name = Armament No. 02 “Broken Bunker Assault Ver. 2.21” |Japanese name = 武装No02「突撃ブロークンバンカーVer2.21」 Busō No02 “Totsugeki Burōkun Bankā Ver2.21” |Image = |Damage = 600, 441, 338 |Heat gain = |Description = Kokonoe equips a pair of enhanced arms, can go from a body blow to a straight. The straight has strong knockback. B version is no longer possible in Centralfiction.}} |Japanese name = |English name = |English localization = |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Kokonoe summons massive hammers. On the ground, she jumps a short distance. If a graviton bit is deployed, Kokonoe will instead to that. }} |English localization = Armament No.3 “Absolute Zero v4.32” |Japanese name = 武装No03「氷結アブソリュートゼロVer4.32」 Busō No03 “Hyōketsu Abusoryūto Zero Ver4.32” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 03: “Freezing Absolute Zero Ver. 4.32” |Damage = 500, 1673 ~ 2000 |Heat gain = |Description = Freezes the opponent in place, however, it has short range. If it connects, she automatically connects with a gatling gun. Automatically combos into distortion at 50% heat or higher.}} / / (OK in midair) |English localization = Armament No.4α “Flame Cage v1.43” |Japanese name = 武装No04α「炎熱フレイムケージVer1.43」 Busō No04α “Ennetsu Fureimu Kēji Ver1.43” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 04α: “Sweltering Flame Cage Ver. 1.43” |Damage = 240, 140, 129, 119, 109, 100 |Heat gain = |Description = Shoots up a fireball above Kokonoe’s head and slowly descends. Graviton can be used to affect its descent and trajectory.}} / |English localization = Armament No.5 “Banishing Rays v3.10” |Japanese name = 武装No05「雷撃バニシングレイVer3.10」 Busō No05 “Raigeki Banishingu Rei Ver3.10” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 05: “Banishing Ray Lightning Strike Ver. 3.10” |Damage = 720 (A) 400, 209*5 (B) |Heat gain = |Description = Sets a small device that unleashes an electric shock that covers about 3x its width horizontally and covers the entire screen above it vertically. It can be delayed.}} |English localization = Armament No.6 “Planar Haze v1.24” |Japanese name = 武装No06「転移ライアーヘイズVer1.24」 Busō No06 “Ten'i Raiā Heizu Ver1.24” |English name = Armament No. 06: “Layer Haze Transition Ver. 1.24” |Image = |Damage = - |Heat gain = |Description = Kokonoe warps using a portal mechanism. Will warp towards a Graviton bit if one is placed.}} Distortion Drives / / (OK in midair) |English localization = Armament No.4β “Pyro: Flaming Belobog v2.73” |Japanese name = 武装No04β「超炎熱フレイムベルボーグVer2.73」 Busō No04β “Chō Ennetsu Fureimu Beru Bōgu Ver2.73” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 04β: “Hyper-Torrid Flame Bellborg Ver. 2.73” |Damage = 1000, 100, 96, 91, 86, 82, 78, 74, 70, 67, 63, 60, 57 |Heat gain = |Description = Kokonoe fires a much larger version of her Flame Cage projectile above her.}} |English localization = Armament No.7 “Jamming Dark v1.65” |Japanese name = 武装No07「重力ジャミングダークVer1.65」 Busō No07 “Jūryoku Jamingu Dāku Ver1.65” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 07: “Jamming Dark Gravity Ver. 1.65” |Damage = 0, 0, 1200 |Heat gain = |Description = Kokonoe throws her lollipop downwards and summons a black hole at the location of the lollipop. Second black hole is a set distance away from Kokonoe. It’s about the distance of match start between both players.}} (OK in midair) |English localization = Armament No.00 “Dreadnought Destroyer” |Japanese name = 武装No00「撃滅超弩級メカテイガー」 Busō No00 “Gekimetsu Chō Dokyū Meka Teigā” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 00: “Super Dreadnought of Destruction, Mecha Tager” |Damage = 3652 ~ 7471 (4295 mid-air) |Heat gain = |Description = Summons Mecha Tager to attack. Damage can be increased by holding C and rotating stick. Costs 100 heat and cannot be charged in air. }} (OK in midair) |English localization = Armament No.01 “Super Dreadnought Exterminator” |Japanese name = 武装No01「殲滅超弩級ゴールデンテイガー」 Busō No01 “Senmetsu Chō Dokyū Gōruden Teigā” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 01: “Super Dreadnought of Annihilation, Golden Tager” |Damage = 5510 ~ 13110 (5176 mid-air) |Heat gain = |Description = Only available in Overdrive. Damage can be increased by holding C and rotating stick. Costs 100 heat and cannot be charged in the air. }} Astral Heat |English localization = Armament No.99 the “Match Destroyer: Ultimate Impact” |Japanese name = 武装No99「最終決戦破壊事象アルティメットインパクト」 Busō No99 “Saishū Kessen Hakai Jishō Arutimetto Inpakuto” |Image = |English name = Armament No. 99: “The Ultimate Impact Final Apocalypse” |Damage = Death |Heat gain = |Description = Begins with a short-range grab. On connection, Kokonoe unleashes a flurry of rapid fire punches, similar to Makoto, and then kicks them onto a large magnetic device to hold them in place. She then uses her magic to release a gigantic meteor from the sky to crash into the Earth on top of her opponent. }} Navigation Category:Move List